A New Face at the ARC
by Timelord.Saxon
Summary: The ARC team find a girl through an anomaly. Jenny has always been traveling through the anomalies. She joins the team with her knowledge of anomalies and she to has her share of secrets. Crap summary but it works. Hints at Becker/OC Part 1 of Many
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything, but my OC. No Copyright infringement intended**

**Chapter One**

Amazing. The new and prehistoric scenery still got to her every time. There was just something about it that always captured the imagination. She raised her camera and snapped memories all around her. She turned and got a photo of the anomaly as well. The prehistoric creatures roared in the distance. She looked around to see if she could see one. Then she heard another roar. Close. Closer than the other had been before. She froze, she was in potential danger. It was a tyrannosaurus that had spotted her in it's territory. She ran. Ran as fast as her feet could carry her.

She headed to a wooded area hoping to find a part that was too dense for the tyrannosaurus to pursue. Her legs burned and her lungs protested. But still she fought to keep going. Her natural instincts had kicked in and adrenaline filled her veins. The detector bleeped from her backpack. There was another anomaly close by. If she could just reach it then she might be safe.

The bleeping grew louder and faster the deeper she flew into the undergrowth. The tyrannosaurs was still hot in pursuit. Finally through the thick tree trunks she spotted the glimmering, beautiful shape of an anomaly. She quickened her pace, as did the tyrannosaurs. Without stopping she flew through the anomaly. The world around her spun and her eyes were unfocused. She heard a strange warp sound then a series of small clicks. She blinked her eyes until they came back into focus.

Before her she saw a small group of people holding guns up, pointing at her. She raiser her hands up beside her head. "I surrender." She said, with a strained smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Before the ARC team stood a girl who had just come running through the anomaly. Abby and Connor, flanked by Becker and Matt shot up and aimed their weapons ready for a creature incursion. They didn't quite know what to do. Abby lowered her weapon when the girl spoke as did Connor and Matt, disarming their weapons. Becker lowered his weapon, but did not disarm it, as well as his men.

"Who are you?" Matt asked, breaking the silence. She looked at him a moment then lowered her hands, never taking her eyes off of him. She looked warily at Becker and his men. Abby understood her glances.

"Put your weapon down." Abby said to Becker. Becker looked at her, confused.

"What about what happened last time people came through an anomaly? Do we really want to risk that again?" Becker whispered back.

"Just do it." Abby said, exasperatedly. Becker reluctantly agreed, and put his weapon down. She relaxed a little bit more. Matt repeated his question.

"Who are you?" Matt asked.

"Jenny. Scott" She said, tentatively, still unsure as to trust them. "Who are you?" Jenny asked back.

"My name is Matt. This is Connor, Abby and Becker. We aren't going to hurt you." Matt said motioning to the others. Jenny looked at each of them in turn. To Jenny, Matt looked secretive, Connor looked as though he spent a good deal of time at a computer, Abby looked tough but caring and Becker looked military. Jenny studied him a little more than the others to see if her was a threat, ask did Becker to her. He noticed her eyes on him, and looked away.

" We should get her back to the ARC. Lester will want to know about this." Abby said to the others. The team nodded in agreement. Jenny didn't like the sound of that and started to back away, back towards the anomaly. Becker stepped forward with his hand up to show he meant no harm.

"It's alright. We will keep you safe." Becker said. Jenny almost smiled.

"Don't patronize me just because I am a woman. Where am I? Who are you?" Jenny asked, with a little more force than she intended.

"We are from the ARC. An anomaly research center." Connor said. "Your in London." Jenny relaxed and smiled. _I am still not sure about them, but I want to know more. _Abby stepped more towards her always showing her hands.

"We need to get you back to the ARC." Abby said. She gently moved behind her and Jenny let her lead her away from the anomaly. Jenny looked behind at the anomaly and stopped.

"What did you do to it?" Jenny asked, gazing back in wonder. Connor stepped forward, looking quite proud.

"I locked it. Using magnets." Connor said like a child presenting a science fair project. Jenny looked at him and smiled.

"Interesting." Jenny said. She thought of the device in her bag that she had found some years ago. She let a smile emerge from the corner of her mouth.

"I have plenty of other devices I can show you are the ARC." Connor said happy that Jenny was interested. Becker rolled his eyes.

"Move along, Connor." Becker growled. He wanted to get Jenny back to the ARC straight away. Them team escorted Jenny to the cars. Becker opened the door for Jenny, while the others climbed in. Jenny looked at Becker and smiled, much to her surprise he smiled back. Feeling slightly awkward Jenny climbed in. Becker closed the door after her and let out his breath, then climbed into the driver's seat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The ARC looked amazing. Jenny looked up at the building that was almost made of entirely glass. Abby put a hand on her shoulder, Jenny looked back down at everyone. The others had already gone inside, Abby was telling her to follow. Jenny put her hands in her pockets then smiled. Abby waited to walk until she was next to her.

"How long have you been through the anomalies?" Abby asked. Jenny looked at her.

"How long is too long?" Jenny asked, deflecting her question. Abby laughed and let the subject drop. Abby didn't want to make Jenny uncomfortable. Abby opened the door and allowed Jenny to walk inside.

As she passed through the doors she was blasted with air. She walked through the corridor, glancing in each of the rooms as she did so. Abby watched her with a smile, walking close behind.

"You have a nice workspace here." Jenny said, aware of Abby's watchful eyes.

"Yeah. This is the second building. The first was blown up." Abby said, joking slightly. Abby and Jenny soon made it to the main room of the ARC. Jenny's eyes were drawn to the mass of computer screens and the rest of the team crowding around them. Abby walked out ahead and motioned for her to follow.

Jenny saw a girl sitting at the computers that she didn't know. Becker was standing next to her talking with her and Connor. Abby walked forward and stood next to her. Jenny hung back and stood a small distance away.

"Jenny, this is Jess. She works the anomaly detector and tells us where the anomalies are." Abby said. Jenny smiled, it would be quite hard them having similar names. Jenny stepped forward and extended her hand.

"Hello Jess. Jenny." Jenny said. Jenny noticed her small glance at Becker, before she took Jenny's hand and shook it. Jenny released her grip and placed her hands back into her pocket. She looked at the anomaly detector, it was a bit higher tech then hers but they both got the job done. Connor noticed her staring and took a step forward.

"Do you want to see some of the other devices I have created?" Connor said hopefully. Jenny smiled and nodded. Connor walked away, Jenny took one last look at the detector then looked at each person with an implied good bye. Jenny then turned and followed Connor. Connor was still talking but Jenny was still looking around and lost in her own thoughts.

Jess swung around in her chair to look at Becker. He looked back at her. "You say she came through the anomaly? What if she is like Ethan?" Jess whispered, the concern clear in her voice. Becker raised her eyebrows and looked around.

"That was my first thought. But Abby thinks otherwise and so does Connor. I don't think she is like Ethan." Becker said. Jess looked at him lightly hurt, but she hid it well from Becker. "I am going to keep and eye on her. Just in case." Becker said. Becker flashed a smile at Jess then followed Jenny and Connor.

Connor was showing Jenny some of the other inventions that he had been working on recently when Becker found them at Connor's desk. Jenny looked up as Becker entered the room, almost instinctively. Becker gave her a smile then leaned against the desk.

"Connor. Are you boring our guest?" Becker said. Connor glared at him and lowered what he was holding. Jenny breathed a laugh.

"I take it that you are more of a gun person, Becker." Jenny said, almost mockingly. Connor jumped on the chance to mock Becker.

"Becker is a little soldier boy." Connor said, leaning forward bravely, then retreating quickly expecting a harsh remark. Becker strained a smile, not wanting to scare Jenny.

"I am not. I just believe that they are necessary that we have them." Becker said through gritted teeth. Jenny laughed.

"But not a large sense of humor." Jenny said. Jenny walked over next to Becker and looked at Connor, then back at Becker.

"Believe me. After traveling through anomalies for god know how many years, you develop a sense of humor. Like to see pictures?" Jenny said. Connor rushed to her side eagerly and Becker slid along to give them more room. Jenny put her grubby backpack on the table and opened the front pocket and pulled out a large stack of pictures. Jenny split the pile in half and handed them to Becker and Connor. Becker and Connor took them and began to flick through them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Connor and Becker looked through the photographs in amazement. She had photos from the most prehistoric and exotic places. Connor got near the end of his stack and saw that she had the pictures of the future world that had they had once visited. Connor moved the pictures into the middle so they can all see. Jenny looked at the picture with interest, as did Becker. "You have been to the future time?" Connor asked excitedly. Jenny shrugged indifferent to his interest.

"I have been a couple of times. I wouldn't say that I had been there a couple of times. Not the nicest place." Jenny said, shivering slightly at the memory. Becker noticed and put his hand on her back, subconsciously. Jenny noticed and gave him a glance of gratitude.

"What happened there?" Connor asked. Becker gave him a harsh look and Connor quietened.

"Well, well, well. I see you two are getting acquainted with our guest." A voice said from the doorway. Jenny turned around in surprise. Becker and Connor looked over to the doorway and saw Lester standing as he usually did with his hands behind his back.

"Lester." Becker said taking a few steps forward. "This is Jenny. The one who came through the anomaly." Lester looked Jenny over before doing anything else.

"My office. Now." Lester said. He turned on his heel and walked back towards his office. Jenny looked at Connor then at Becker.

"He looks like a bundle of fun." Jenny said. She gather up her pictures and placed them back in her bag. Becker walked towards the door, and Jenny followed.

"Lester isn't as scary as he looks." Becker whispered to Jenny as they walked. Jenny laughed.

"Never would have guessed that." Jenny said. They made it to Lester's office. Becker opened the door for her and she went inside. Becker was closing the door to leave when he heard Lester's voice.

"Becker stay. I might want you opinion." Lester said. Becker obliged and went into his office. Lester motioned for Jenny to sit. Jenny did so not taking her eyes off of Lester. Becker stood with his back to the main room of the ARC and Lester paced behind his desk. "Now I understand that you came through an anomaly. Is that right?"

"Yes." Jenny said curtly.

"Right. How long have you...been traveling? Based on your disheveled appearance I would say quite a while." Lester said. Jenny looked at him, her face blank of emotion.

"14 years."Jenny said. Becker and Lester looked at her in amazement. Jenny looked back at them, confused.

"How old were you when you first discovered one?" Lester asked, no longer pacing.

"11." Jenny said, lowing her gaze. Lester smirk, but it could almost be seen as a smile. Becker looked at Becker. Becker was impressed.

"How did you survive?" Becker asked. Lester looked at Becker, annoyed at his intervention, but he also wanted to know.

"Instinct. My life before wasn't much better, so I was well prepared." Jenny said. Becker was impressed that such a young child managed to survive that long on their own.

"Have you ever been back to our time?" Lester asked.

"Yes. But only for things that I need." Jenny said. Lester leaned against his table with his hands.

"How many times?" Lester asked.

"A fair few." Jenny said. She tilted her head slightly but still showed no emotion. Becker took a step forward.

"You have been back? How did we not know?" Becker wondered aloud. Jenny looked at him.

"I don't know. Perhaps it has all been before this place was created." Jenny said. There was a knock at the door. Jenny turned around and saw a man standing at the door. Lester sighed and looked away. But nevertheless Lester waved the man in. Jenny looked at Becker and Lester, they did not look happy to see this man. Jenny stood up as the man entered.

He looked at Jenny in shock and amazement. Jenny shifted her weight, uncomfortable with his analysis gaze. Lester spoke up.

"Ah Philip. I see you have heard about our guest." Lester said. Jenny took a step forward.

"Jenny." Jenny said. She held out her hand.

"Philip Burton." The man said. Philip took her hand and pulled her closer to him. Jenny pulled her head back, uncomfortable with is brashness. Becker stepped forward. Philip noticed the tension and released Jenny. Jenny took a few steps back, putting a safe distance between them. "You must tell us all that you know of the anomalies." Philip said, excitedly. Becker raised his eyebrows in suspicion. Lester looked down at his desk. Jenny looked at him, her face blank again.

"No." Jenny said simply. Philip looked taken aback by her answer. Becker and Lester smirked slightly.

" Why not?" Philip asked, doing his best not to show is anger. Jenny's eyes challenged him.

"I don't feel I should." Jenny said. Jenny didn't like Philip, there was something about him that made her suspicious. Philip opened his mouth to say more but the anomaly alert rang out. Becker raced to the door. Becker looked back at Lester.

"Take, Miss. Jenny with you." Lester said. Jenny picked up her bag happily and followed Becker out. When the door had closed Jenny let out her breath and Becker smirked back a laugh.

"Philip does have that effect." Becker said, staring straight ahead. Jenny laughed, then became serious again as they came up to Jess, who didn't look to happy. "What is it Jess?" Becker asked. Jess typed something quickly before responding.

"It's the same anomaly as before. I don't understand. Something must have gone wrong with the locking device." Jess said. "The anomaly is open again." Jenny caught her breath. Jess looked at her. "What is it?" Jess asked.

"I wasn't alone when I came through the anomaly." Jenny said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What do you mean?" Becker asked, his expression serious. Jenny shifted her weight, slightly agitated that they did not understand.

"I was running away from a tyrannosaurus. It might be still by the anomaly." Jenny said. Jenny didn't know how far ahead she was of the tyrannosaurus, she hadn't dared look back. Becker picked up a couple of black boxes, one of which he handed to Jenny. Jenny took it and looked at it puzzled. "What is this?" Jenny asked. Becker walked past her, grabbing her arm he dragged her with him. Jenny fell into step with him and Becker let go.

"It is a device that allows us to track where you are." Becker said. Becker kept walking at a quick pace towards the cars. Jenny shrugged her shoulders and placed the black box in her pocket. Becker spoke into his earpiece to Jess.

"Jess. Tell the others to meet us at the anomaly. We don't have time to wait." Becker said as he climbed into the car and started the engine. Jenny climbed into the passenger seat and buckled herself in.

"Was there anything else following you as well?" Becker asked as he weaved through traffic. Jenny held onto her seat as Becker sped through the traffic.

"Nope. Should be just the one." Jenny said.

It didn't take long for Becker and Jenny to reach the anomaly site. There should have been a couple of Becker's men there but they were nowhere to be seen. Becker climbed out and opened the back seat. He took out a gun then he tossed one over to Jenny to clumsily caught it. Jenny held it at a distance to her body.

"Are the guns really necessary?" Jenny asked. Becker didn't pay attention to her. Becker was already approaching the building looking for his men. Jenny took a deep calming breath then followed after him.

Inside the building was unnaturally still. There was no sound escaping from any crack. There was the sense of not being allowed in there. Becker held his gun up ready to shoot in an instant. Jenny kept hers at her side, not wanting to have to use it.

"Stay close to me." Becker whispered. Jenny wanted to retort but she decided instead to just stay close by. Jenny listened for any sense that the tyrannosaurus had come through. Becker and Jenny made their way to the anomaly.

The anomaly was reopened and seemed to have full power. Becker crouched down to check the locking device. Becker clicked enter. Jenny recognized the warp sound of the device, from when she had come through. The locking device didn't have any affect on the anomaly. Jenny left Becker to try the machine again. Jenny walked around the open space. The anomaly was in some kind of warehouse that was full of open space. Jenny walked into the main storage room. There was nothing around, but Jenny's instincts told her that something was wrong. Jenny heard the rest of the ARC team arrive and Becker telling Connor that his machine wasn't working.

Jenny was about to go back when she heard a thud. Jenny spun around to face a large storage door that was open. Jenny raised the gun. Jenny's hand was shaking, she had no idea how to use it. Jenny walked through the door and peered carefully around the side of the door. The tyrannosaurus was sniffing through some storage containers, presumably looking for food. Jenny's eyes widened as she saw. Jenny backed away from the door quietly.

After Becker had told Connor what was wrong he looked up, expecting to see Jenny. But Becker couldn't see her.

"Abby, Where is Jenny?" Becker asked. Abby looked around, then shrugged her shoulders. Becker sighed. "Right, Abby and Matt you guys are with me. Connor you stay here and fix you invention." Becker instructed.

Becker, Abby and Matt walked through the same corridor that Jenny had walked down just moments before. They arrived at the main storage space and Becker stopped Jenny. Becker was about to call out when Jenny turned around her finger to her lips. Becker, Abby and Matt moved over to her quietly. Matt was the first to speak.

"What is it?" Matt asked. Matt sounded slightly suspicious to Becker, but he pushed it from his mind.

"My friend came with me. He's looking for some food." Jenny said, motioning, with her eyes, behind her. Abby looked at her confused.

"Friend?" Abby asked. Jenny glanced at Becker who nodded.

"A tyrannosaurus. I was running away from him. I had only just arrived through another anomaly when it spotted me." Jenny said shrugging her shoulders, like it happened to her all the time. Abby stared at her impressed she had even made it that far.

"How large is it?" Becker asked, he glanced over at Matt to make sure he knew what he meant. Jenny thought about it for a second.

"Um..It looks like a fully grown male. So pretty big." Jenny said. Matt walked back to the vehicles really quickly and pulled out a larger stun gun. When he came back Jenny was showing Becker and Abby the tyrannosaurus. "How are we going to get it back through the anomaly?" Jenny asked, hopeful. Becker looked at Abby, avoiding Jenny's graze. Becker then looked back at the creature.

"We aren't going to." Matt said, saying what the others were too uncomfortable to say. Jenny looked at Matt in shock,, the over at Abby and Becker.

"Why not? He doesn't belong her. Why would you keep him here? It's torture." Jenny exclaimed. Becker tried to stop her but it was too late. The tyrannosaurus had heard her and was now coming their way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The tyrannosaurus started to charge towards them. Becker looked around quickly, but there was no way they could trap the tyrannosaurus in that room. Becker shuffled the others out while he aimed his gun at the dinosaur.

"Move back into the larger space now!" Becker commanded. Jenny and the others obeyed. Abby and Matt readied their guns, which whined as they did so. Jenny watched then did the same with hers. Becker was the last to make it around the corner, but not by much. Jenny knew that they would not be able to take down the fully grown tyrannosaurus with just there guns, no matter how powerful they were. There was nothing in the room. Nothing that they could use to defend themselves.

"Move back." Becker called. But it was too late the tyrannosaurus charged through the door, using his head as a battering ram. His charge forced the team to jump aside, but in doing so it split them up. Jenny jumped to the side and landed hard and her shoulder. Matt jumped the same way and skidded into her, pinning them to the wall. Becker pulled Abby out of the way and was instantly back on his feet.

Abby scrambled for her gun which she had dropped in the scuffle but then was next to Becker aiming at the tyrannosaurus. Matt got to his feet and helped Jenny up before he looked to where it was. Jenny stood with her back pressed against the wall scanning the room for anything that might be of use.

Above them hung a thin plastic layer that was slowing falling down with the movement of air from the tyrannosaurus. Jenny strained her eyes and saw that through the plastic was a walkway on the wall that had been in the process of being installed but the work was not completed. Jenny followed the walkway with her eyes and saw a single set of stairs. Jenny smiled.

Matt caught Becker's eyes and Becker motioned for Matt to look behind him. But it was too late. Jenny was heading towards the set of stairs and the tyrannosaurus had it's sights fixed on her. Becker began to wave his arms about and shouted. Abby did the same. The tyrannosaurus was distracted by the movement and the noise so stopped momentarily to look around. It's hungry eyes saw Abby and Becker , with a deafening thud the tyrannosaurus turned around and started towards them.

Jenny made it to the bottom of the stairs then froze. Jenny looked back at Becker and Abby. The tyrannosaurus was getting dangerously close. Jenny also then began to wave her arms about and make as much noise as possible.

"Matt!" Jenny yelled, and with her eyes she told him to do the same. Matt understood. Matt took a few steps back and started to shout and bang on the wall with his gun. The tyrannosaurus heard Matt and Jenny was was stunned by the amount of noise and movement unsure of where to go. The tyrannosaurus moved it's head between Matt and Becker and Abby, confused about which would make the best meal.

Jenny ran up the stairs. The stairs were old and rusty, threatening to break as she ran. But Jenny didn't stop. Jenny's luck held up when she made it onto the walkway without the stairs collapsing. She ran along it until she was at the end where the door was that the tyrannosaurus had come through. Becker spotted her out of the corner of his eyes.

Connor, who had heard all the noise came rushing in holding his guns down at his side as he ran. Becker, Jenny, Matt and Abby spotted him, unintentionally quieting their shouting. The tyrannosaurus unfortunately, now, also spotted Connor. Ignoring the others the tyrannosaurus began to move towards Connor.

"Connor!" Abby screamed, terrified. Jenny spun around to face the wall and she saw a chain that was going out away from the walkway. Jenny quickly followed it with her eyes. It led to an elevator type platform but the bottom had long fallen out or rotted away, making it exactly like a cage. It was too small to hold the tyrannosaurus but it would be enough to incapacitate it. Jenny pulled the lever and the cage fell.

Connor stood frozen in fear, the tyrannosaurus walked towards him bearing his teeth. It was going for the kill. Connor heard the creak of the chains and looked up. Becker, Abby and Matt did as well. The cage fell fast and landed directly on the head of the tyrannosaurus. The cage went down far enough to lock it's head and small arms inside so it wouldn't be able to get out. Becker and Abby to that moment to shoot at it with their small guns.

"Matt, now!" Becker yelled. Matt raised his weapon and fired.

The final shot was enough to finally knock out the tyrannosaurus. It teetered them fell onto it's side, passed out. Jenny let out a sigh of relief and slid down the rail onto her knees. Becker lowered his gun breathing hard, he looked up at Jenny and smiled. Jenny smiled back. Abby ran over to Connor. Connor open his arms for a hug but Abby punched him in the arm.

"What was that for?" Connor asked shocked. Abby glared at him them smiled.

"For being here." Abby said. Connor smiled and laughed. Matt walked over to the tyrannosaurus and placed a hand on it's still rising and falling stomach. Jenny walked down the stairs and stood next to him.

"It is such a beautiful creature." Jenny said quietly. Matt looked over at her them back at the creature.

"I don't know about beautiful. Dangerous is more accurate." Matt said. Becker, who had walked over to them nodded in agreement. Jenny looked at them, anger in her eyes.

"He was just doing what his instincts told him. Just like you two, using your guns all the time." Jenny spitted. Matt and Becker said no more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Abby and Connor joined Jenny, Matt and Becker next to the tyrannosaurus. Abby bent down with Jenny studying the creature. They talked quietly about the different features of it that the others didn't really care about. Connor stood a little way back, not wanting to get to close unless it suddenly woke up. Matt and Becker joined him.

"We have to do something about the creature." Becker stated, glancing at the creature. Matt looked over at the creature. Matt knew that Becker was right, but he had no idea how they would transport the 7 ½ ton dinosaur.

"I agree. We can't just leave it confined here. Abby, do you have any idea how we can safely move the tyrannosaurus over to the anomaly?" Matt asked. Abby glanced at Jenny then rose to her feet.

"Well there is no machine that is available that would be able to lift it and we can't move the anomaly." Abby said. There was no need to develop the statement more because they all knew where it would end up. They stood in silence for a few moments, all trying to find a way to solve their problem.

Jenny rose to her feet and walked over to them. Becker noticed that she had a confused look on her face.

"What is it?" Becker asked. Jenny looked up at him slightly startled.

"I think I might have an idea of how to get him back through the anomaly." Jenny said. She still didn't sound to sure but the team were willing to listen. Matt and Becker looked at her expectantly. "We could lift the cage off of him so that he will be able to move when he wakes up. We have form a kind of corridor, i.e. You with guns. Then when it wakes up we can lead it towards the anomaly." Jenny said. Abby was nodding her head.

"That could work. When he wakes up he will be scared and hurt. It will most likely go back through the anomaly." Abby concurred. Matt and Becker were not completely happy with the plan but there was no other practical option.

"I will go and tell my men what to do." Becker said. Becker walked past them over to the few men that were still by the anomaly. Jenny took a step back.

" I will go and man the lever on the walkway. Abby and Matt you can instruct me on what to do." Jenny said. Matt and Abby nodded, and Jenny flashed them a smile before she hurried back to the lever. The stairs creaked again, louder that before, but they still held fast. Jenny nodded to Matt and Abby when she was at the lever. Matt went around to the other side of the creature and Abby stayed where she was. Matt nodded to her and Jenny pulled the lever.

Becker and his men made two lines that lead straight to the anomaly. Connor was by the Anomaly Locking Mechanism ready to push the button when the tyrannosaurus approached. The old chains creaked and complained as they lifted the metal cage back up. Becker was nervous that the chain would break leaving the cage stuck.

But the chains held and the cage slowly began to lift off the ground, lifting the tyrannosaurus' head with it. The tyrannosaurus stirred, the affect of the guns was wearing off. Abby and Matt took a couple steps back in case it lashed out. Abby almost jumped when the tyrannosaurus' eyes shot open and stared straight at her. The tyrannosaurus roared and struggled to get free of it's prison. But it was too soon the cage was not in a position for it to toss it off.

Jenny struggled to control the lever. It couldn't go too fast for fear something would break and they would be stuck with the same problem that they had before. The cage made it to the crown of the tyrannosaurus' head and he lashed out with his head throwing the cage across the room and ripping the lever off the wall. Jenny ducked to the ground to avoid being hit. The tyrannosaurus straightened up and roared then started towards the anomaly.

Becker and his men held their weapons up ready to fire or make noise to keep it on track.

"Connor!" Becker yelled as the tyrannosaurus walked through the doors. Connor stopped for a second startled then slammed the enter button opening the anomaly. The tyrannosaurus ran straight through without stopping. Once it was through Connor closed the anomaly and sat down with a sigh. Jenny climbed to her feet and looked down at Abby who gave her a thumbs up. Jenny gave a breathy laugh and smiled.

The ARC team and Jenny all stood around the anomaly still getting their breath back. Matt gave Jenny a pat on the back.

" That was a good idea. We were lucky to have you here." Matt said. Jenny smiled a thank you but said nothing. Becker walked back over to them after finishing instructing his men to set up a perimeter then head back to the ARC.

"We need to get back to the ARC." Becker said. Becker's eyes darted over to Jenny, who smiled. They loaded up all their stuff and headed once again towards their cars, ready to head back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The team made it back to the ARC and then spread out to attend to their other tasks. They all conversed quietly about the events that had taken place. Becker and Matt stayed with Jenny, much to her dismay. Matt lead the way to Lester's office. Upon hearing then enter Lester spun around in his chair.

"Very good work with the anomaly, Matt." Lester said. His gaze shifted over to Kenny. "Now we have to decided what to do with you." Jenny was not happy, but she kept her cool. Matt moved to stand next to Becker by the door, as if to block the escape if Jenny tried to run. Lester stood and casually walked to the front of the desk. Jenny stood a little straighter, Becker noticed. No one spoke for a few moments then Lester broke the silence. " Well we certainly can't let you go back through an anomaly. Yet. We have to assess your level of danger, after what happened with Ethan." Lester said. Matt could tell that Lester would rather not have to deal with that problem. Lester looked over at Becker and Matt. "Well what do you two think we should do with her?" Lester asked. Jenny sighed, she did not like her fate being decided by them. The tension filled the room.

Becker and Matt looked at each other, clearly thinking the same thing. Matt spoke up. "Well, Miss. Scott came up with the plan of what to do with the tyrannosaurus. She shows no threat to anyone. I think Miss. Scott would make a very valuable asset. Especially in the field, what with her extensive knowledge of the anomalies." Jenny turned and looked from Matt to Becker giving them each a small smile. Lester also seemed happy with Matt's idea. Jenny looked back at Lester..

"I am satisfied with that report. Now it is entirely up to you Miss. Scott. Would you like to stay and aid this band of gun wielding baboons." Lester asked, rolling his eyes slightly as he could already guess Jenny's answer. Jenny took a moment to fake think about it before answering.

"Well I certainly don't plan on going back through and anomaly any time soon so sure I will help out." Jenny said. Matt stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Glad to have you on the team." Matt said smiling. Jenny glanced over at Becker, but Jenny couldn't read the expression on his face. Becker then moved to open the door.

"We will get you fitted out with all that you will need." Becker said, then walked out. Jenny made a face at Matt.

"Don't worry he gets better." Matt whispered in her ear. Jenny followed Becker over to Jess, who was looking rather pleased, more than normal that is.

"I am so glad that you are going to stay." Jess said cheerily when Jenny stopped in front of her. Jess grabbed her wrist and put some kind of bracelet on it.

"What does this do?" Jenny asked slightly confused by it. Jess smiled, she was in her element.

"It is an ID bracelet. It allows you to get through all the doors at the ARC." Jess said, Jenny smiled. Becker stood off to one side smiling at the scene before him. Jenny sensed his gaze but did not take her eyes off Jess as she continued to explain all about the ARC. In the back of Jenny's mind she recalled something about the ARC that she had heard a while ago.

Finally Jess finished and walked off, motioning for Jenny to follow. Jenny glanced at Becker and smiled. "Don't worry. Jess calms down a little when she gets to know you." Becker said, laughing slightly. Jenny grinned, that was what Matt had said about Becker.

"Thanks for the information. I will bear that in mind." Jenny said. "You must be suspicious of me." Jenny prompted. She wanted to know what he thought. Becker looked slightly uncomfortable. "Don't worry, I don't bite...much" Jenny teased. A small smile escaped Becker's lips.

"I think that your knowledge is useful, but I still believe that there should be no more civilians in the field." Becker said, staying true to his beliefs. Jenny smiled, her eyes looking away from him for only a moment as Jess poked her head back around a corner.

Jenny looked back at Becker with a sly smile. Jenny punched him lightly in the arm. "I am a tough girl. I can look after myself." Jenny said. Becker didn't have a chance to respond, as Jenny walked away as she had said it. Becker watched her leave with Jess. Becker was still unsure if this was a good idea.

Jess led Jenny through so many corridors that Jenny would be amazed if she could find her way back. Jenny had refrained from asking where they were going but now the curiosity overwhelmed her.

"Jess. Where are you taking me?" Jenny asked. Jess smiled.

"I am giving you a tour. Well I am taking you to see the creatures that we still have here." Jess said, very quickly. "They are amazing. But then you would know all about that." Jenny smiled, not sure she wanted to continue with the tour. Jess opened a door and showed her the various creatures that were there including Rex and the mammoth.

Jenny frowned when she saw them. Jenny like to see the beautiful animals caged up like that. It wasn't their natural habitat. Abby walked over to join them. Jenny got the sense that Abby felt the same about the captivity, but was still thankful that they were not dead.

Once Jess finished the tour she showed Jenny to an apartment that she could stay in until she found somewhere else to go. Jess made sure she had everything that she needed then went back to the anomaly detector. Jenny shrugged her bag off and sat down on the bed. It had been a few years since had slept on a proper bed. There was a knock at the door and Becker entered. Jenny stood up, somewhat surprised to see Becker. "Hello, Becker." Jenny said. "Coming to make sure I am not planning to overthrow the ARC?" Jenny joked, and smiled when she had made Becker smile.

"I came to see that you had all you needed. It is my job to protect the team." Becker said. Becker leaned against the door frame.

"And you are doing a very good job. They are all still here aren't they?" Jenny said, being slightly serious. Jenny knew, most of all, how dangerous the anomalies can be.

"See you tomorrow, bright and early." Becker said. Jenny stood up straighter and saluted him.

"Bright eyed and busy tailed." Jenny said, failing to keep straight face. Becker smiled and left, closing the door behind him. Jenny sat down on the bed. After untying her shoes she laid down and linked her hands on her stomach. Soon she allowed herself to be overcome with sweet sleep.

**The end of Part One. Part Two will be up soon...well soonish.**


End file.
